the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Cumming
Alan Cumming is a Scottish actor, he played Loki in Son of the Mask. Filmgraphy Reefer Madness (1936) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Twelve Chairs (1970) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Towering Inferno (1974) - Mr. Alan (voice) Nashville (1975) - Mr. Alan (voice) Mad Max (1979) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Muppet Movie (1979) - Mr. Alan (voice) Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) - Mr. Alan (voice) Chariots of Fire (1981) - Mr. Alan (voice) History of the World, Part I (1981) - Mr. Alan (voice) Looker (1981) - Mr. Alan (voice) Time Bandits (1981) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Road Warrior (1981) - Mr. Alan - (voice) The Outsiders (1983) - Mr. Alan (voice) Risky Business (1983) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Right Stuff (1983) - Mr. Alan (voice) This is Spinal Tap (1984) - Mr. Alan (voice) Revenge of the Nerds (1984) - Mr. Alan (voice) Red Dawn (1984) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984) - Mr. Alan (voice) Brazil (1985) - Mr. Alan (voice) Ladyhawke (1985) - Mr. Alan (voice) Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (1985) - Mr. Alan (voice) Silverado (1985) - Mr. Alan (voice) Explorers (1985) - Mr. Alan (voice) Labyrinth (1986) - Mr. Alan (voice) Big Trouble in Little China (1986) - Mr. Alan (voice) Flight of the Navigator (1986) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Mission (1986) - Mr. Alan (voice) Over the Top (1987) - Mr. Alan (voice) Predator (1987) - Mr. Alan (voice) Spaceballs (1987) - Mr. Alan (voice) Robocop (1987) - Mr. Alan (voice) Empire of the Sun (1987) - Mr. Alan (voice) Bloodsport (1988) - Mr. Alan (voice) Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) - Mr. Alan (voice) A Fish Called Wanda (1988) - Mr. Alan (voice) Mac & Me (1988) - Mr. Alan (voice) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) - Mr. Alan (voice) Leviathan (1989) - Mr. Alan (voice) Back to the Future: Part II (1989) - Mr. Alan (voice) Spaced Invaders (1990) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Excorcist III (1990) - Mr. Alan (voice) Goodfellas (1990) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Doors (1991) - Mr. Alan (voice) Out for Justice (1991) - Mr. Alan (voice) Thelma & Louise (1991) - Mr. Alan (voice) Point Break (1991) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Last Boy Scout (1991) - Mr. Alan (voice) Unforgiven (1992) - Mr. Alan (voice) Prague (1992) - Alexander Novak (voice) Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) - Mr. Alan (voice) Demolition Man (1993) - Mr. Alan (voice) On Deadly Ground (1994) - Mr. Alan (voice) Airheads (1994) - Mr. Alan (voice) Timecop (1994) - Mr. Alan (voice) Second Best (1994) - Bernard (voice) Black Beauty (1994) - Black Beauty (voice) Circle of Friends (1995) - Sean Walsh (voice) French Kiss (1995) - Mr. Alan (voice) Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) - Mr. Alan (voice) Showgirls (1995) - Mr. Alan (voice) Goldeneye (1995) - Boris Ivanovich Grishenko (voice) Broken Arrow (1996) - Mr. Alan (voice) Executive Decision (1996) - Mr. Alan (voice) Mulholland Falls (1996) - Mr. Alan (voice)>br /> A Time to Kill (1996) - Mr. Alan (voice) Emma (1996) - Mr. Elton (voice) That Thing You Do! (1996) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) - Mr. Alan (voice) Rommy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - Sandy Frink (voice) Buddy (1997) - Dick Croner, Trudy's assistant (voice) Contact (1997) - Mr. Alan (voice) Spice World (1997) - Mr. Alan (voice) Antz (1998) - Mr. Alan (voice) Soldier (1998) - Mr. Alan (voice) Titus (1999) - Saturninus (voice) Plunkett & Macleane (1999) - Lord Rochester (voice) Eyes Wide Shut (1999) - Hotel Desk Clerk (voice) Galaxy Quest (1999) - Mr. Alan (voice) Urbania (2000) - Brett (voice) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Gazoo / Mick Jagged (voice) Get Carter (2000) - Jeremy Kinnear (voice) Original Sin (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Exit Wounds (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Anniversary Party (2001) - Joe Therrian (voice) Investigating Sex (2001) - Sevy (voice) Josie and the Pussycats (2001) - Wyatt Frame (voice) Swordfish (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Planet of the Apes (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Rat Race (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Glitter (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Don't Say a Word (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Spy Kids (2001) - Mr. Fegan Floop (voice) Joy Ride (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Bandits (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) From Hell (2001) - Mr. Alan (voice) Company Man (2001) - General Batista (voice) Monsters Inc (2001) - Mr. Alan CDA (voice) Showtime (2002) - Mr. Alan (voice) Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dream (2002) - Mr. Fegan Floop (voice) The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) - Mr. Alan (voice) X2 (2003) - Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler (voice) Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) - Mr Alan (voice) Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Mr. Fegan Floop (voice) Matchstick Men (2003) - Mr. Alan (voice) Shrek 2 (2004) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Day After Tomorrow (2004) - Mr. Alan (voice) Garfield: The Movie (2004) - Sir Roland / Persnikitty (voice) Howl's Moving Castle (2004) - Mr. Alan (voice) Shark Tale (2004) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Aviator (2004) - Mr. Alan (voice) Son of the Mask (2005) - Loki (voice) Valiant (2005) - Mr. Alan (voice) Eighteen (2005) - Father Chris (voice) Reefer Madness (2005) - Lecturer/Goat-Man/Franklin Delano Roosevelt / Other characters (voice) Ripley Under Ground (2005) - Jeff Constant (voice) Neverwas (2005) - Jake (voice) Sweet Land (2005) - Frandsen (voice) The Wild (2006) - Mr. Alan (voice) Full Grown Men (2006) - The Hitchhiker (voice) Over the Hedge (2006) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Departed (2006) - Mr. Alan (voice) A Good Year (2006) - Mr. Alan (voice) Blood Diamond (2006) - Mr. Alan (voice) Charlotte's Web (2006) - Mr. Alan (voice) Shrek the Third (2007) - Mr. Alan (voice) Gray Matters (2007) - Mr Alan (voice) Suffering Man's Charity (2007) - Mr. Alan (voice) I Am Legend (2007) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) Mr. Alan (voice) Meet Dave (2008) - Mr. Alan (voice) Igor (2008) - Mr. Alan (voice) Yes Man (2008) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Pink Panther 2 (2009) - Mr. Alan (voice) Boogie Woogie (2009) - Dewey (voice) Date (2009) - Grant Matson (voice) PoilWood (2009) - Alan Cumming (voice) Where the Wild Things Are (2009) - Mr. Alan (voice) Ninja Assassin (2009) - Mr. Alan (voice) Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Tempest (2010) - Sebastian (voice) Jackboots on Whitehall (2010) - Adolf Hitler / Braveheart (voices) Burlesque (2010) - Alexis (voice) The Smurfs (2011) - Gutsy Smurf (voice) Sherlock Holmes The Game of Shadows (2011) - Mr. Alan (voice) Sir Bill (2012) - Gordon the Goat (voice) The Outback (2012) - Bog (voice) Any Day Now (2012) - Rudy (voice) Broken City (2013) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Gutsy Smurf (voice) Robocop (2014) - Mr. Alan (voice) Kingsman The Secret Service (2014) - Mr. Alan (voice) Strange Magic (2015) Bog King (voice) Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) - Mr. Alan (voice) The Revenant (2015) - Mr. Alan (voice) Deadpool (2016) - Mr. Alan (voice) Hurricane Bianca (2016) - Lawrence Taylor (voice) The Legend of Tarzan (2016) - Mr. Alan (voice) Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) - Mr. Alan (voice) After Louie (2017) - Sam Cooper (voice) Cars 3 (2017) - Mr. Alan (voice) Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Ted Tinling (voice) Show Dogs (2017) - Dante (voice) Category:Actors Category:Real World